


Complication

by orphan_account



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay as heckk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a silly argument, but it dug up feelings that were always there.(Re-uploading just because. Working on more chapters. Takes place during TOW the Joke.)





	Complication

"Seriously, Phoebe, how can you pick Rachel over me?"  
That had been the quarrel overcoming them ever since the question had occurred. If you had to date one of us, who would it be? The whole argument was objectively useless, and on the surface that was what Rachel believed. It was just trivial, a curious question that developed into a long (Rather passionate, as well, on Monica's end) argument that overall meant nothing. But beyond the surface, deep in the woodworks of her mind, Rachel was utterly flattered. Sure, people wanted to date her. She was Rachel Green, a prime, hot piece of ass. To Phoebe, however, she was Rachel Green, Trusty Best Friend, and she knew that if Phoebe chose her it was her personality she was choosing.  
But all that was deep, ocean deep inside her soul because the surface didn't look into things like that. The surface saw things for what they were.  
"Oh, we're still doing this," Phoebe said with a strained laugh. Monica stared expectantly. "Mon, I love you. Dearly. You are nice and pretty, I guess, and your aura is always a beautiful color but you're a teensy, eensy," Phoebe held up two fingers pinched closely together, "You know." The fingers dropped back into her lap.  
"I know? I don't know. Phoebe what is it? What makes me so undesirable that you would pick - That you would pick Rachel over me?"  
"Hey!" Rachel snapped up suddenly, brows narrowed and her face twisted in offence. "What's that mean?"  
"Sorry, Rach, but the last two people who wanted to date you were, let's see, Ross, and oh, yeah, Ross." Rachel couldn't help but agree, in spite of herself.   
Monica looked back to Phoebe. "So, what is it? What makes - What makes me so --”  
“This, Monica! You’re … You’re high maintenance…!” 

“I am --” She gasped out, her voice pitchy with defense, “I am not high maintenance!” 

Phoebe gave a dry laugh before countering, “Oh, come on, Monica, you’ve spent the last, what, day and a half trying to figure out what makes you ‘undesirable’?” She over-pronounced the last word, giving it extra effect. “Anyways, have you seen Rachel? I mean, God! And I’d be lying if i said i didn’t have feelings for -” Silence. Just for a moment, because as the words sunk in silence turned to chaos. Emotional chaos. Rachel’s heartbeat roared in her ears. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Feelings? She looked right into Phoebe, watching as the gears worked in her head until her eyes widened comically with realization. Phoebe stood and sported a fake smile. 

“Well, I’m tired. Goodbye now!” Thus, they were ushered out. The door shut them out, effectively cutting them off from Phoebe, from the chaos dwelling in the apartment. The hallway seemed a-thousand degrees cooler, seemed like a whole new world. Then, Monica spoke.

“Damn.” And with one word, like a switch of a light, the chaos was back in full force singing its dizzying songs into one ear and out the other.

Rachel floundered for words, having momentarily forgotten any words she’d ever learned, until her mouth and brain made a compromise and she too said, “...Damn.” 

Damn, indeed.


End file.
